Prior to setting forth a short discussion of the related art, it may be helpful to set forth definitions of certain terms that will be used hereinafter.
The term “time division duplex” (TDD) as used herein, is defined for the wireless communication systems is referred to in general for systems using the same frequency spectrum for methods of communications in a time division manner (for example, WiFi, and TDD-long term evolution (LTE) systems).
The term multiple input multiple outputs (MIMO) communication system as defined herein is a communication system that may be used to improve the spectral efficiency, for example, by applying multiple inputs multiple outputs (MIMO) schemes, beam-forming, or nulling (interference mitigation/management). These operations usually require transmitter to have the knowledge of channel state information (CSI) so that a set of pre-coding weights may be set to the multiple data streams to exploit the channels for the multiple spatial channel transmission or to the same data stream to perform the beam-forming or nulling.
Typically, the receiver can feed the CSI or even the preferred pre-coding matrix (index) back to the transmitter. These feedbacks can consume some available bandwidth of the transmission in the opposite direction and reduce the data throughput. If transmission in both directions operate in the same spectrum, like TDD systems, the channels through the air are reversible and the channel information can be estimated by the receive device and then applied to the device's transmission. However, a complete transmission channel should be from the transmitter baseband to the receiver baseband, which includes various components inside the transmitter (e.g., digital to analog converter (DAC), up converter, power amplifier, filter) and receiver such as duplexer, linear amplifier (LNA), down converter, filter, analog to digital converter (ADC). The transmit path and receive path may thus experience very different gain/loss and delays behavior, due to the different components used in both paths. Applying channel reciprocity without considering the different delay and gain/loss factors between the transmit/receive paths are therefore not valid and may not be accurate enough for the use by devices in TDD systems. These parameters may be factory calibrated. However, this calibration may be tedious and costly. In addition, one important element that jeopardizes reciprocity is antennas, which project slightly different radiation patterns at up and down links, due to differences in the Voltage Standing Wave Ratio (VSWR) in both directions. Antenna VSWR may not be practically calibrated in the factory, due to the cost and time of such procedures.
Methods other than factory-calibration known in the art are capable of self-calibrating on transmit and receive paths of the device used in TDD systems. However, these methods may need an extra receive path with attenuator to calibrate transmit/receive (Tx/Rx) paths precisely on various power levels. This may limit the use of the known methods for the devices that are not equipped with the extra receive path.